


A Moment

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sooner or later, you need to vent. Good thing there's someone there to see you through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment

Another loud sniffle fills the room. Everything else is still and quiet, as though frozen in time. The two sit close on the bed, backs to the wall. The young mage holds his knees to his chest, head leaning against his boyfriend’s shoulder. He no longer gasps nor hiccups, simply pulling his nose and trying to make the most out of the tissue he has in his hand.  
Teddy says nothing, his head resting against Billy’s, his fingers running gently over Billy’s arm in a slow, set pace. Standing in quite a contrast to the rest of the mood is his smile, soft and warm and genuinely happy.  
  
 _Do you remember_ , he asks, and doesn’t move even when Billy tilts his head a bit to try and look at him.   
 _When we first met, you wore such a sarcastic mask, kept it all to yourself… you wouldn’t tell me anything._    
He tilts his head a bit; Billy dries his eyes again.  
 _Later,_  he continues,  _you’d talk to me, but you’d have this sealed look on your face, like it didn’t relate to you, like it was someone else’s story, their problem._  
He tightens his hold a bit; Billy sniffles again and hunches his shoulders while Teddy buries his nose in those black strands.  
 _Now, you cry so openly over it, so… easily-_  
 _Just to you_ , Billy interjects, almost excusing himself. Teddy remains calm, his voice leveled as he reaches to wipe the moist trails from Billy’s cheeks.  
  
 _It’s progress_ , he reassures.  _Improvement_.  
  
 _It hurts_ , Billy objects, only to have Teddy kiss the corner of his eye.  
  
 _Letting go always does,_  Teddy almost explains.  _Of the guilt, of the anger. Pain is harder to deal with._  
They’re both aware of that, and painfully so.  
  
 _It hurts_ , Billy repeats.  
Teddy nods and kisses his forehead.  
  
 _I’ll hold you until it’s better._  
  
The look in Teddy’s eyes is so warm, so adoring, it’s inevitable. Billy curls up again, simply letting Teddy hold him as he cries again. Cries over old wounds, newer ones, and the simple fact he  _finally_  doesn’t have to face it alone.


End file.
